CSI Case: When Life Merge With Death
by Crystal-Bulma
Summary: When women die with two stab wounds in their necks, the enitire team has to solve the case before the death toll rise even higher. But what happens when Grissoms personal live becomes exposed?
1. Chapter 1

CSI: Crime Scene Investigators

When Life Merge With Death

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. All original Characters and events are purely fictional.

Author Note: Hi everybody! This is something new for me. I have just watch CSI for the first time and crashed course season 1 to 5 in 2 weeks. So basically, this fic is set after season 5 but seeing as I haven't seen season 6... I'm just speculating. This is also a case fic, so relationships will be as seen on TV... with my interpretations.

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly outside. It was already very hot and something told Sam that today was going to be one of those days. Tilting her head at the sound of her teenage kids running down the stairs and slamming the door shut, she sighed. Yes... just another day in Viva Las Vegas! Gathering up the plates of untouched food, she walked over to the bin to tip it out. She sighed as she looked at the overflowing bin. Some days she wondered why she was still among the living. Her kids didn't care. No matter how many times she asked, David would just shrug and say he'll do it later. Now, yet again, she is the one taking the trash out. When did her live become so sad? Was it after her husband lost everything at poker and committed suicide? Was it when she got fired from work? When her kids started to ignore her? Right now she didn't care. It was just another day. Walking outside, the sharp sun stung her pale skin. The 48 year old women moved her aging and slumped body over the lawn. Throwing the trash in the big bin, she turned to walk back when she saw something odd. Her neighbor's door was open. Someone else might not find anything wrong with that, but she had enough time on her hand to know that the Coxes always had the door closed. The Mrs. was very paranoid and the Mr. was out of town. Walking over to the house, she softly knocked on the door as she slowly stepped in. Walking in, she scanned the house so different from her own. Clean and spotless. Walking past the kitchen she saw the first thing out of place in this neat and tidy place. Sam let out an earth shattering scream.

Greg, Grissom and Warrick stood in the doorway, looking around the room. A young blond woman laid on her back on the white tiles of a kitchen floor. She looked sophisticated with her hair in a French braid and dressed in the black mini shirt, matching waist high jacket and delicate black sandals. Her white silk blouse was stained dark red from all the blood. She was stabbed twice in the neck. After a while Grissom finally spoke. "Well, I guess this makes number 5. Our serial's escalating."  
Raising his eyebrows, Greg turned to Grissom before asking, "Do you want me to take the outside?"  
"No Greg, I want you to take the house – get Nick to help you. Warrick, you do outside." Walking to the woman, Grissom kneeled down next to the Coroner. "You about done, David?"  
Pushing his glasses up his nose, David responded. "Yeah, she's all yours." As David exited the room, Brass entered.

He looked at the scene around him before consulting his notes. "The next-door neighbor realized something was wrong this morning when she took her trash out and saw the front door open. She came over and found our Vic on her stomach. She turned her over to check for vitals and then ran to the phone and dialed 911. She positively identified the Vic as Shannon Cox. 27 years old. Lives here with her husband, Kirk Cox. We haven't located him yet."  
Grissom shinned his flashlight to the victim's left hand, the diamonds on her ring sparkled. "Robbery was not a motive. Our killer has not removed anything from any of the crime scenes so far. None of the victims were raped either. He... just kills. Find out what else the neighbor touched in here besides the phone." Grissom requested before continuing to examine the body. "No defensives wounds." He stated as Greg re-entered the room.  
"Hey, I found something you might want to see." He hands him a framed photo of four people in a very old Cadillac. Shannon Cox with her blond hair in a 60's style was laughing while hugging a young blond girl. The young girl had a 60's diner dress on. On either side were men dressed in the same fashion.  
Brightening, Grissom ask. "Isn't that our first Vic?"  
"Yeah, Pattie Hilton. I think we just found a connection between the victims."  
"Great find. Greg, call Sara. Get her to run with it. I want to know how and if there is a similar connection to the others."  
Nodding Greg left Grissom and Brass alone. "So... we have 5 female victims so far. All of them blond. All of them stabbed twice in the neck." Brass stated.  
Nodding Grissom added "Yeah, and up till now, that was all that connected them. They didn't have anything else in common. Not age, location... nothing. This is the first connection between victims. Now, let's just hope it connects to the killer."

Three hours later the team walked into the lab finding Sara and Catherine in the break room. Sara was massaging her shoulders before turning to Grissom. "Hey, I checked out Shannon Cox. Her maiden name is Philips. The same as Pattie Hiltons mother. My guess is that they are cousins. I'm still trying to get in touch with the Hiltons to confirm. As far as I can tell, none of the others have any connections to Shannon. This might just be coincidence." Before Grissom could tell her what he thought about coincidence, she hastily added." But I'm still looking. How'd you go?"  
"Better than at any of the previous crime scenes. Warrick got a partial from the doorbell. Jackie is working on it now. And Nick did find some blood in the bathroom." Grissom answered before Greg remarked.  
"I also found some weird chemical residue. I think our killer is getting sloppy at cleaning up."  
"Sloppy? Maybe. But we still have nothing on him. The blood will most likely be that of the Vic and with nothing to match the fingerprint to... we are still at square one and that is not the place to be when there is a serial out in the open." Nick responded.

Turning from the kettle, Catherine joined the conversation. "Brass called and said he found the husband. He's in New York on business. Left last Friday and is supposed to return on Wednesday. He's on a flight now. Demanding to know that happened to his wife." Sighing, Grissom left the room and headed to his office. He needed time to think.  
"Grissom!" Groaning, he turned around to watch as Ecklie approached him. "Grissom. How's the case coming along?"  
Grissom smiled at him "Good day, Conrad."  
Conrad Ecklie straightened his grey tie, before starting. "I see that there has been another killing in the knifed-women case, and yet no suspects. Care to explain?"  
"Well, Conrad, as you know, we are all pulling overtime as you can clearly see by the entire team being in the lab during the day. DNA is backed-up and this guy isn't giving us much."  
"Very well then, tell Sanders that when he is not in the field... he will be helping Mia in the lab till the new assistant DNA scientist starts here."  
Shrugging, Grissom added before turning to leave. "Isn't it our jobs to find serials and get them before they strike again? Greg is a CSI. I'm sure he won't mind helping out as long as it doesn't become permanent. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, Grissom left and entered his office. 'Greg is not going to be happy. It will help matter thou.' Before he could sit down, Nick stuck his head in the door.  
"Doc Robbins called. He's ready for us at the morgue."  
Sighing again, Grissom turned and mentioned for Nick to follow him.

On the way to the exit Grissom stepped into the break room. "Greg, run the blood. I want the result by the time I get back from autopsy. Warrick... Print!" And with that both Grissom and Nick were gone. Shrugging while getting up, Greg asked. "I left the lab for the field. So how come I do more lab now than I did back then?"  
Smiling Sara answered. "Because DNA is backlogged, you are the newbie and besides... nobody is as good at blood and semen as you." Smirking Greg left the room.  
"If you inflate his ego anymore, he won't fit through the door."  
Sara smiled at Warrick before answering, "I'm just trying to help. Besides, he can't complain. I've been stuck in front of these folders and computers while you got to process the scene."  
Warrick grinned. "Price to pay when you maxed out on overtime. Got any wiser?" He asked as he points to the folders.  
Shaking her head, Sara answered. "No... Yes! Another connection! The fourth victim, Alexandria Hobbs, works at the same company as Kirk Cox, the fifth victim's husband!" Rising, Sara grabbed the folder and ran after Grissom.

Author note: Well that was the first chapter. I'm just giving this a go. If you like it... I'll continue to write it. I have got the next two chapters already written. I just want to see what type of response I get from this. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: Crime Scene Investigators

When Life Merge With Death

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. All original Characters and events are purely fictional.

Author Note: Hi everybody... me again! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed... It really made my day. Thank you also for being honest and pointing out my mistakes. Now I can rectify them and hopefully not make the same mistakes again. Here is the promised chapter 2. Remember to review and tell me what you think of this one. ;o)

Chapter 2

Piercing blue eyes stayed focus on the screen before her, showing very intricate ballistic statistics. Sighing, the young female turned her head to stare at the notes at her side, before looking at the digital clock read out. 02:00. Rubbing her eyes, she continued typing. Samuel's "On earth" was blaring very loudly in the small room. Her head was bobbing in time to the music, dark chocolate brown hair swaying in the air. "Paris to San Francisco, Detroit to..." She sang along but stopped as she saw the red light above her door was on. Frowning, she stood up and walked over to her ballistic water tank. She pressed the button, but nothing happened. Sighing, she bends down wondering why on earth she had to wear these extremely tight and short uniforms. The mini skirt stop midway to her knee while the powder blue blouse barely closes over her chest. 'Stupid perverted bosses with stupid rules. I'm doing lab work for crying out loud! Who the hell is going to see if I walk barefoot around the lab? What's up with this damn button?'

"Hey Sonny! Sonny!" Turning she saw the nightshift security guard standing in the doorway with two men she didn't know. One was a short gruff looking man in his forties or even early fifties, looking very official. The second was a younger man, late twenties or perhaps early thirties, with short spiky hair and an amused look on his handsome face. Standing up from her crouched position, she walked over to her stereo and turned it off.  
"Sorry Mr. Matthews, I didn't see you. How can I help you?"  
"I saw the light on and didn't hear any shots being fired. I was worried about you." He said shyly and looked to his feet.  
Brass turned to the Security guard before asking, "You didn't hear shots, so you got worried? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"  
Laughing, the young girl extended her hand to Brass. "Sonette Williams. I'm the Head Runner. We have a light attached to the Tank, so when we fire a shot, we don't yell it out, we press the button the number of times we're going to fire and then fire. Everyone then knows that to expect."  
"I guess they can't hear you yell over the music?" Brass asked in a curt but humor way.  
Still laughing, she answered. "That will be my guess. Can I help you gentlemen?"  
"Oh, this is Captain Brass and Greg Sanders. They are from the crime lab and wanted to see Mr. Diaz. We were on our way to his office." Matthews informed her referring to the supervisor.

"He's not here right now, but maybe I can help."  
"Yes, thank you. Would you mind answering some questions? Do you work closely with Miss Hobbs and Mr. Cox?" Brass asked as he watched the security guard leave.  
Beckoning them into the lab, Sonette answered. "Mr. Cox is head of ballistic. He is currently in New York on business, so I'm in charge of the tests that need to be done during that time. Miss Hobbs used to be head of DNA. She was unfortunately killed about a week ago. Are you here because of her death? I understand that she was murdered?"  
"Yes, she was. Did they have a lot of contact during work or after?" Before she could answer another staff member stuck his head into the tiny lab.  
"What's with the light?"  
"Sorry. I'm trying to turn it off." She answered tilting her head to the side to look past Brass.  
"Well, do something about it. It's really distracting me." She nodded as he disappeared around the doorframe.

"Sorry, would you mind if I tinkered with this as we talk?" She asked as she bended next to the tank. Her skirt moving up yet again to show-off her well shaped legs.  
"Not at all, now about Miss Hobbs and Mr. Cox?"  
Nodding again, she answered. "They did not really talk to each other at all. That is why you have interns. They do all those little things between departments. And as far as I know they didn't really fall into the..." BAM-BAM! She hit the tank hard on the side, causing the light to flash a couple of time before turning off. Smiling, she straitened out and continued. "...same social circle. Alex use to be a runner, before she got promoted to head of DNA, but that was ages ago"  
"And Mr. Cox? What can you tell me about him?"  
"Like I said, Head of ballistics and out of town. He's a nice guy. But what does he have to do with Alex?"  
"I'm sorry to say this, but Mrs. Cox was killed earlier today in a similar fashion as Miss Hobbs" Greg spoke for the first time.  
All the blood drained from Sonette's pretty face. "I... I... Does Kirk know?"  
"Yes. You seem to be familiar with him. Are you close?"  
Walking to her chair, the young girl sat down. "Yes. I'm close with all department heads. They depend on me a lot. I can run an entire department when needed. That's what I'm doing now."  
Nodding Brass asked "We like to see both Miss Hobbs and Mr. Cox's work stations."  
Nodding, she answered, "Sure, but I'm not sure if I can do that. I think you might need a search warrant or at least get permission from my supervisor. I'll show you to his office. He should be back any time now." Standing up again, Sonette began for the door, but stopped as a tall male figure filled the doorway. The tall, clean cut and bald African American spoke with a deep voice.  
"Ah... You must be the PD. Matthews told me you were looking for me. Sonette, when you finish here, get to work on the backlogged DNA. I need it done before sunrise." Nodding, she stepped aside, very uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.  
"Mr. Diaz. May I speak with you in private, while my partner here inspects Miss Hobbs work station?"  
"Of course, Captain. Sonette, will you please escort the crime lab to the DNA Lab?" Nodding yet again, Sonette led Greg out of the room very quickly.

Opening a door into a DNA Lab, Greg entered with Sonette. "This was her work station, as your colleague puts it. I haven't used it for three days now."  
"So you were the last person to work in here?"  
"Yes. But I was needed in ballistics and haven't had the time to come back yet." Nodding, the ex lab rat put his kit down and looked around the room so similar to were he spend most his past days in. Opening a pocket in his jacket, he extracted his latex gloves and started walking around the room.  
"Do you need me? I kinda have a lot of work to do. But I'll like to help out. Mini-break from computer screens." The girl questioned from the doorway.  
Giving her a smile, Greg answered. "Your company would be nice. Tell me, how can you run so many departments?"  
Smiling, she answered while kicking her shoes off. "My father got me interested in science. He's a criminalist. He has been analyzing trace, Ballistics and DNA reports, performing autopsies on animals, studying blood spatter and bullet striations at home since I was a kid. Every now and then, I'll sneak one of his folders into my room and read through it. I saw decapitated heads when I was 7. Never even once did it scare me. My only nightmares are of spiders and bugs."  
Raising his eyebrows, Greg grinned at her. "You serious?"  
"Yeah, but my love is in DNA. I remember on my 11 birthday, he gave me a Thermocycler, to go with my DNA Analyzer, and before the end of the day, I could tell him why certain samples were female, male or animal. I got all my party invitees to give blood samples." She said the last sentence while whispering.  
Now Greg was laughing. "And what? You became a runner?"  
Shrugging, she leaned against the wall. "To master forensics, you need to master everything else first."  
"You sound like Grissom, my supervisor."  
"This is only temporary. I quitted a while back and will finish here at the end of the month. I can't do science with men staring at my butt. I'm just a pretty face around here. Nobody really understands what I'm capable off. I'm moving back in with my father as well... to save rent while I'm unemployed." Pushing herself off the wall, she continued. "Well, I should let you get on with your work; I know my dad likes to work in silence. I still have some stuff to do as well. If that light goes off, it means I'm going to shoot a bullet. Don't be startled." Grabbing her shoes, she turned to leave but stopped when Greg called out.  
"Wait. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"  
Blushing, she answers hesitantly. "I don't think so. I just came out of a very bad relationship."  
"A drink then? We'll talk about DNA or something. I use to be the DNA expert at the Las Vegas Crime Lab." He persisted. Smiling shyly while whipping a strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded and answered before leaving.  
"Just a drink... You know where to find me."

That same night or early morning, Grissom sat in his office with his favorite classical music on. The folders of the previous murders were spread open on his desk. He stared down at the crime scene pictures of the first victim, Pattie Hilton. She was a 16 year old girl. Stabbed twice in the neck in an alley behind a local supermarket. The absence of blood at the scene told him that she had been moved, but he still hadn't located the original crime scene. He can clearly remember the girl's parents distorted faces when he questioned them. He can hear the father's words eco in his mind.  
_'Do you have a daughter? No, you can't have. If you did... you wouldn't be standing here looking at me... accusing me... You'll be out there finding the damn bastard responsible for this!'_  
Sighing, he removed his glasses and pinched the brow of his nose. Putting the photos down, he picked up his cell phone. After the first ring, a young feminine voice answered. "Hello?"  
Sighing, Grissom responded "Hi... How are you?"  
"...One of those cases again?"  
Grissom smiled. "Yeah. You know me to well."  
The light laughter at the other end made him feel better instantaneously. "I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. Wanna do breakfast?"  
"Sure. Meet you at Patrick's?" He asked.  
"Okay. I'm working late... so say at 10?"  
"I'll be there." He replied before hanging up, replaced his glasses and picked up the second folder.

This contained the photos of the second victim. Erin Grayson. Age 18. Cause of death: Two stab wounds in the neck. Bled out at the scene... The driveway of the family's home. Found by younger sister...  
"Hey Grissom." Looking up at the voice, Grissom waited for Warrick to enter. Grissom could see that he was tired and noted that he still wore the same clothes as yesterday. Warrick was putting in as much hours as he did on this case. Grissom was proud of his guys. They all knew how to pull their weight when the time comes. He would never judge them if they needed some time off. "The blood Nick found in the bathroom... it's not the Vic's, but it's female. Mia hasn't done a CODIS search yet. Backlogged. Greg will run it before nightshift starts again, and see if he can find a hit. We might get lucky."  
Nodding, Grissom responded. "I don't believe in luck, you know that. We really need more staff in here. I know Mia is trying hard, but I really can't wait this long just to find out it doesn't belong to our Vic. What about the fingerprint?"  
"Jackie is still busy. AVIS isn't working to well with partials. Nothing got kicked out. Once we get something to compare it to... it'll be another story."  
Nodding Grissom stood up. "We are missing something. And we need to find it before we find another body. We also need rest. Clock out at the end of shift." The last part he said while eyeing Warrick closely.

Walking over to the break room, Grissom entered to find only Catherine in there. Smiling, she hung up the phone and turned to Grissom. "That was Brass. The husband is here. Nick and Sara are going over to talk to him. Greg found nothing new at the testing lab or from the supervisor, besides a date with one of the runners." "I don't want him making dates when he should be trying to get this guy of the streets. He better get back to the lab and work on those blood samples. We're running out of time." Looking at Grissom, Catherine frowned.  
"How long have we known each other?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, come on Gil. We have been working together since... ...forever! Why is this guy getting to you?"  
After what seemed like an eternity, Grissom answered "It feels personal."  
"Personal? How?"  
Shrugging, Grissom sat down and leaned his head back. "I can't explain it. It's like he's making me answer the bloody question."  
Frowning, Catherine sat down next to him. "Care to explain that one?"  
Turning to face her, Grissom asked. "When relatives of the victim ask you, what if that was your daughter? How can you not see Lindsay in those scenes?"  
Raising her eyebrows, Catherine responded. "Gil, please don't tell me you're going to say something stupid like you have a daughter?"  
With a blank look Grissom answered with a request. "Please, just answer the question."  
Shrugging, Catherine moved in her seat before starting. "Well, yeah. I guess that every now and then I do see Lindsay in the cases. But we're professionals; we need to work around it. Keep on telling ourselves that this is not the case of your loved ones, that the victim is just that, a victim. We can't get involved, Gil." Nodding, Grissom stood up and walked out the door but not without Catherine asking a final question. "You are going to tell me what this is about one day, right?"

Nightshift past into day and the team headed out for a shower and change of clothes. The lucky ones even got a bit of sleep in. When nightshift started it was like coming home. Load music was blaring from the DNA lab. Greg was back! Swirling around in the chair, he smiled at Mia. "So... yet again, I won. What's that? Three to... zero!"  
Sulking, Mia responded from the Thermocycler. "Everyone knows that it's not how fast you process but what information you get from it."  
Laughing, the young CSI stood up and walked to the computer as it started flashing a message. "And I got a hit! Unknown DNA in sink from Shannon Cox house belongs to..." Grabbing the printout, his smile quickly faded as he read the readout.  
"Who?" Mia asked. Greg turned to her, shook his head, and headed out the door.

Grissom and Nick were walking toward the brick house. The nearer they got, the more Grissom believed that he was here at some point. He remembers the house. Frowning, he stopped at the yellow tape. Brass joined them as Grissom still stared at the house.  
"Is it our serial?" Nick asked.  
Shrugging, Brass responded "Stabbed twice in the neck... there is a slight... change. Vic's out back. Her gardener found her next to the pool. He said that he didn't touch her or anything he didn't bring. The gate was already open."  
Bending underneath the tape, Grissom walked towards the gate, keeping his eyes on the ground. He did not want to damage potential shoe prints. Walking around the house, he notices again how familiar it looked to him.  
"Something bugging you, Gris?" Nick asked next to him.  
Turning to face him, he asked "Have we've been here before... maybe on a previous case?"  
Shaking his head, the jock answered "I don't believe so... or at least, I wasn't to my knowledge." Turning the corner, they both saw David next to the body.  
"Hey Guys. I'm nearly done here. According to the liver temp, I would estimate T.O.D about 2 to 3 hours ago." He said as he heard them approach.  
Grissom looked down at the body. Looking at the dark chocolate brown haired woman, Grissom knew why the house was so familiar.

Author Note: The end of Chapter 2! Hope it was easier to read now that I changed it a little. Let me know! See you all soon! ;o)


	3. Chapter 3

CSI: Crime Scene Investigators

When Life Merge With Death

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. All original Characters and events are purely fictional.

Author Note: Hi everybody... me again! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed... It really made my day. Thank you also for being honest. It's also kinda short, because I'm starting with my secondary plot. I know most won't approve of it, but I will provide "facts" to accompany the story line form actual episode quotes. Please review and stick with me. I promise it will make sense. And remember that this fic is set after season 5 but seeing as I haven't seen season 6... I'm just speculating. This is also a case fic, so relationships will be as seen on TV. Here is the promised chapter 3. Remember to review and tell me what you think of this one. ;o)

Chapter 3

Two hours later, Greg and Grissom walked down the hallway of the PD to Interrogation room 4. "So... Her blood is in the sink and she worked with both the fourth victim and the fifths husband?" Grissom asked.

Greg just nodded. "Yeah, I also had her file pulled to see if the partial from the doorbell belongs to her... it matches. It also matches the partial Nick found on the gate today. We were about to head out and pick her up, when she walked into the PD herself. Wanted to report a murder." Greg said while handing him the file. As Grissom opened it, he went pale. Slamming the folder closed he quickly enter the room on the other side of the one-way mirror.

The girl had her back to him, but he heard her voice loud and clear. "Can I please get a bag of ice? My eye is going to swell shut and then I'll be out of work." Her voice was strained, weary and held a hint of tears.  
Brass looked at her with a stony face. "Sure... but first tell me, where were you five to six hours ago?"  
Sighing and shaking her head, the girl answered. "Running barefoot in the streets of Las Vegas to get here. Look, I don't understand why I'm in here. Can I make a phone call?"  
"Call your lawyer... you might need one."  
Giving Brass a blank stare, she responded. "I just got the crap beat out of me and I need a lawyer?"  
Before she could answer, Grissom entered the room. He couldn't bear it anymore. Walking around the table to look at her, his mouth fell open in shock. The petit face was bruised badly, the usual sparkling blue eyes, red and swollen from all the crying, not to mention the big red bruise forming around it. Her lip was busted and her beautiful brown locks were a tangled mess. "What the hell happened to you, Sonette?" Grissom asked his voice a mixture of anger and worry. Brass gave him a look. He clearly did not approve of Grissom's behavior.

Sighing, she stated "Look... don't be mad..."  
"Be mad? Look at you? What the hell happened?"  
Biting her lip, she looked to the table before starting. "Mark. He showed up at my apartment. Banged on the door. Went totally ballistic..."  
"So, what? You opened up?" Grissom interrupter her yet again.  
"No! God, let me finish. I yelled at him to go away. I told him if he did not leave, I was going to call the cops. The next thing I know, he kicked my door in and had me by the hair. Screaming something about if I wasn't going to sleep with him, I might as well give him a blowjob. He forced me to my knees and..." Stopping for breath she waved her hand. "I fisted him in the balls. As I got up to run, he hit me." Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Then he started to kick me... Mr. Qantas came into the room and... I think Mark shot him... I don't know. I just remember jumping up, grabbing the frying pan and hitting Mark as hard as I could, before I raced out of the door. I ran the entire way here." With all that said, she broke down.  
"Your apartment is the other side of Vegas..." Grissom walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her shrink away, he pulled back. Concern flashing in his eyes, he asked. "Are you in more pain than you letting on?"  
Biting her lip again, she turned away from him, before nodding. "I think I got a cracked rib."  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
Disbelieved she look at him. "I just bolted and ran. On my way here, I realized that I forgot my cell phone, wallet, purse..."  
"Lovely story." Brass interrupted. "I bet this has nothing to do with the murder of..."  
He was cut of by Grissom asking "Were you at Trish recently?"  
"Well yeah. I fed her dog last night before work. She and Charlie went to his parents for the week. Why?"  
Taking her hands in his, Grissom looked the young girl in the eyes. "Trish was found murdered today."  
Shaking her head, Sonette whispered. "No... No... No... She's with her in-laws... She's..."  
Grissom shook his head. "I'm sorry Sonny... She's dead. I'm working her case... I'll find out who did this."

Suddenly, Brass pulled Grissom aside. "What are you doing? This is our main suspect! Boyfriend shooting her landlord! Another DB and she looks likes this?"  
Staring at Brass in disbelief, Grissom answered with a question. "Were there defensive wounds on the Vic? Were there?" Without waiting for a reply, Grissom turned to the fragile girl. "Come on Sonette. I'm taking you to the hospital."  
Staying put, she asked. "Why was I being interrogated?" Silence followed. "Look, just process me and take all the stuff you need. I'll head to the hospital afterwards. I'm not going to be the reason you compromise a case. And I want to know, why am I here...? Why is no one on their way to my apartment to help Mrs. Qantas?"

Sitting down opposite her, Grissom informed her slowly. "You're a suspect. There is a serial killer busy killing women with no apparent connections... except you. You worked with Alexandria Hobbs and Shannon Cox husband. Your friends with Trish. We found your fingerprint on Trish's gate. We also found it on the doorbell of a pervious victim home, Mrs. Cox. Your blood was also in her sink. This is also the only evidence left at the scenes. The killer has been cleaning. You were at Trish a lot. She's your best friend. Your work might have taken you the Cox's, but he's been out of town. The print on the doorbell is fresh. Besides, I need you to explain the blood?"  
Turning away from Grissom, she was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry... I should have told you, but I was afraid of what you'll reaction will be. Mrs. Cox is an attorney. She served me with a warrant. She needed a vile of blood... for... for a parental test." Turning to look at Grissom, she continued. "We drew the blood at her house. I don't know why it's in the sink."

Grissom's showed no recognition of anything she said. After a moment of pure silence, he asked. "Your... your mother wants you back?"  
"I don't have a mother." She said firmly.  
"Sonette" Grissom warned looking at her sternly.  
"I don't have a mother!" She screamed. "A mother doesn't abandon her 4 week old baby in only a diaper on a street corner! A mother doesn't show up at your 6th birthday and request you to pose nude, so she can get her new boyfriend off! A mother doesn't phone her 8 year old daughter and ask her to lend money from daddy so she can pay her off her gambling dept! I don't have a mother!" She covered her face with her hands as sobs shook her body. "You're the only parent I'll ever know..."


	4. Chapter 4

CSI: Crime Scene Investigators

When Life Merge With Death

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. All original Characters and events are purely fictional.

Author Note: Hiya! I'm back! I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter so I got a little disappointed and needed some time to get myself jumpstarted for this one. It's short, but I'm getting on with the rest of the chapters as we speak. I also revised all my other chapters and change the layout to make it easier to read. Please review and stick with me. I promise it will make sense.

Chapter 4

Greg was stunned. Grissom? A parent? But how? He has never mentioned a daughter before. He never even mentioned a wife or any woman in his life before. Still on the other side of the one-way mirror, Greg tried to look for similarities between the two. That's when he remembered her words from before.  
_"My father got me interested in science. He's a criminalist... ...My only nightmares are of spiders and bugs... ...To master forensics, you need to master everything else first."  
_Shaking his head, Greg walked out to go find an icepack for the girl. 'You learn something new everyday in this job.'

Sniffing, Sonette looked up. "Can you please just send someone over to my apartment... Mrs. Qantas..."  
Nodding, Grissom walked over to her. "Okay. We'll head over there now. I'll have another CSI meet us there. While we're there, you will get some stuff together. You're not staying there all alone tonight."  
Smiling slightly, she stated "You think it's wise to take me to a crime scene I'm a suspect off?"  
Looking at her crossly, Grissom answered. "You're not a suspect. You're a victim. Come on." Just as he was about to help her up, Greg walked in with the ice-pack. Handing it to her, Grissom mentioned for both Brass and Greg to follow him into the corridor.

Turning to face them, he started. "Look... I will always remain professional. Let's not make an issue about this. If we find a dead or shot landlord, I'll let Warrick work it. I'll be hands off with mild supervision."  
Chuckling mockingly, Brass asked hotly. "Shouldn't you be hands off on the others as well? Grissom, she's a suspect. I heard her sad tale in there, but come on!"  
Facing Brass, Grissom was about to say something, when Greg stepped in. "Let's check her alibi. She said she was severed with a warrant? Paper trail. It's easy enough to follow. Besides... none of us has spoken to doc Robbins yet... we don't know Trish Millard's time of death. She might be telling the truth."  
"We might also be dealing with a copy cat. Trish Millard is the first brunette. What's to say she didn't kill the rest?" Brass fired back impatiently.  
"Surveillance cameras." They all turned to watch the girl stand in the doorway. "I work nights with permanent cameras in all the labs. Two of your murders took place at night. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Captain Brass, but I'm no murderer. I want to work for CSI... why kill my chances by killing random people. Besides... what motive do I possibly have?"  
"Sonette." Grissom looked at her.  
Dropping her head, she apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm just very tired."  
Sighing, Brass looked form her to Grissom, before stating. "Can't say I blame you, Gil. Remember with Ellie? I guess I acted just like you. Let's go. What kind of name is Sonette anyway?"  
Looking at Brass disbelieved, he stated matter-of-factly, "Sonette. Comes from the word Sonnet. Meaning a poem... with fourteen verses."  
Shaking his head Brass responded. "Figures."

After dropping Greg off at the lab so he can start working on checking Sonette's alibi, Grissom, Brass and the now much calmer Sonette was heading to the other side of Vegas... and possibly another crime scene. Grissom called ahead to make sure Warrick met them there. As they turned the corner, the trio was greeted by the flashing lights of a couple of squad cars. The paramedics were wheeling an old man into the back of the ambulance. Getting out of the car, Brass walked over to where Warrick was standing next to a very old grey hair woman. Grissom and Sonette were right behind him.  
Looking at Grissom, Warrick turned from the woman and atomically started to fill his supervisor in. "Male victim. Late sixties. Shot twice... Stabile, but critical. His wife, Mrs. Eliza Qantas, said that he went to help the "Sweet angel" neighbor out. Bullied by her boyfriend. Door was kicked in; I got a shoeprint off it. No weapon found on the scene and the kid is still missing."  
Nodding Grissom turned to the new widow. "I'm so sorry, Eliza."  
"Not to worry, Gilbert. Jonathan just wanted to help... Oh... I just wish I new were Sonny was. If that tyrant Mark took her..." The old woman broke down in tears.  
Stepping forward, Sonette wrapped her arms around the old grieving lady. "I'm alright Mrs. Qantas. I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Frowning at the scene before him, Warrick silently questioned Brass. Shaking his head, Brass asked. "Where does this boyfriend of yours live?"  
"Ex-boyfriend. We broke up. I have been trying to get a restraining order against him, but the police said I lacked efficient evidence for one. He has a suite in Hacienda Avenue."  
"Hacienda Avenue? That's forms part of the southernmost point of the Vegas strip." Warrick asked in disbelief.  
Nodding her head, Sonette replied "Mark Antoine, son of Casino owner Bill Antoine. He lives in one of the Casino's. I'm not sure which one is in this month. He likes to move."  
"No wonder you can't get a restraining order!"  
Brightening, the old woman lifted her head. "Oh yes you can. I recorded him! Yes I did. I got everything on type. From the first blow on your door. That will teach that ruffian."  
All eyes turned to the woman with looks of disbelief to respect to utter shock.

Author note: The info of Hacienda Avenue is an actual fact. I just made up the casino owner. The quotes in this chapter is my own and NOT from an episode. They will start in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. ;o)


	5. Chapter 5

CSI: Crime Scene Investigators

When Life Merge With Death

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. All original Characters and events are purely fictional.

Author Note: Hi everybody! Yes, I'm still alive. A lot has happened in my life. I got a new job, had training, orientation and had to move. I also finally got CSI season 6, so I just had to watch that first. Okay, well, here goes. Chapter 5 is up!!! Ps. Thanks for all that reviewed and waiting so patiently for my update.

Recap: The team is investigating a serial killer who murders females of all ages and any background, by stabbing them twice in the neck. Warrick is now on a separate case, the shooting of an old landlord. Meanwhile, word gets out of Grissom having a daughter, who is the prime suspect in the serial killings.

Chapter 5

Sitting in the dark AV Lab, Greg's head was pounding. It wasn't from loud music or any normal Greg behaviour induced causes. He has been sitting in front of these monitors for the past 4 hours going over the Testing Laboratory's surveillance video's graciously given to the CSI's by the night supervisor. Archie wasn't looking so good either. Checking Sonette's alibi was turning to be a little harder on the eyes than they first thought.  
"Well, the time stamp proves it. She was at work the entire night the day of Linda Banks murder. In other words, she has video proven alibis for the first, second, third and fifth victim. We only need to check her whereabouts for the day of the fourth victim, Alexandria Hobbs, and the six, Trish Millard." The young lab Tec stated as he too, rubbed his temples, feeling a slight headache building.  
"Yeah, I guess being a workaholic really paid off for her. She wasn't on duty during the first or fifth, she was just signing on for an early nightshift." Greg retorted giving the brunette one quick glance as she was typing on the screen while bobbing her head to some music that was apparently playing.

As he was about to leave, Nick, Sara and Catherine cornered him.  
"Is it true? Grissom's got a kid?" Catherine asked bewildered.  
"Seems so. She was our main suspect till I cleared her a second ago." Greg answered.  
"Whoa, hold on. That chick is Grissom's daughter?" Archie asked as he pointed to the now dancing figure on the screen.  
"She's kinda cute." Nick remarked without seeing Grissom entering the room.  
"She is also emotionally unavailable at this time and too young for you."  
Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, the only thing the ex-jock could think to say was "Sorry Grissom."  
"Greg?" He asked turning to the grinning spiky haired CSI.  
Clearing his throat "She checks out for all but two cases including the one we had today."  
"We can cross her off for todays. We confirmed with the landlord and lady that she was at home, being assaulted." He added the last part thou gritted teeth.  
"How is the landlord?" Catherine asked.  
"He's critical, but the doctor says he'll survive. Warrick's on the case. He's going to need your help with an audiotape, Archie. That's also more evidence in clearing Sonette's name from the serial killing list." He added pointing at his daughter vision on the screen, whom was now being scolded by the bold stern looking supervisor, Mr Diaz. "Catherine, you'll need to take over the supervision of both the serial killer and the landlord shooting case. I'm going to be hands-off. I'm also taking a couple of personal days. I'll be at home if any of you need me." He turned to leave but was stopped by Catherine.  
"Wait. Grissom, you can't just leave like this. You can't spring a mysterious daughter on us and just leave it at that! Who is she? Where did she come from? And why haven't you spoken of her before?"  
Sighing, Grissom simply said while raising his shoulders. "Because, she is my daughter."

"Open the bloody door, you freaking slut! I know you're in there. You bloody bitch, you can't ignore me." Bam! Bam! Bam! The harsh voice of a male was heard between what sounded like fists of a wooden door.  
"Go away, Mark! I swear I'll call the police." Bam! Bam! Sonette's voice could be made out, faintly, seeing as she was probably on the other side of the door.  
"You'll do no such thing! You are mine! Mine! You hear me! Open this fucking door or I'll kick it in!" The same harsh voice came again, just as clear as before.  
"Your drunk Mark! Go home. Cool off. Just go away. Leave me alone!"  
"I'm not saying this again! Open the door!" Bam! Crack! There was no mistaking that sound. The door was kicked open.  
"No... Mark... Aw!" The girls voice suddenly picked up in fear.  
"My little princess. The virgin of Vegas, you're going to get me off one way or the other."  
"Quick, Jonathan. We have to help her." A new female voice spoke. This one was very clear as if the tape-recorded was right next to her.  
"Here Liza, keep recording." The male voice was followed by what sounded like the recorder being handed over to someone else.  
"Aww! You bitch. You gonna pay for that!" The male voice from before yelled out with pain clearly in his voice.  
"Now, see here, young man. This is private property. The young lady asked you to leave." The older male voice was now fainter. The owner has obviously moved out of the room.  
"Butt out, old man!"  
"Well, I'm sorry but I'll have to call the cops..." The distinctive sound of two gunshots was heard before being followed by a sudden metal sounding clang.  
"Oh god Jonathan!" The older voice came in sobs as the CSI team heard the recorder being dropped before the whole room filled with an earth-shattering scream.

Archie stopped the tape. "Well, Warrick, I'll say that if you can find the younger male voice, you'll find the shooter. Can't rule the girl out, but Grissom seems sure she didn't shoot her landlord."  
"Yeah. I saw her and the landlady. They seem close. Almost like they were family themselves. I don't think she shot him. I think, she hid the boyfriend with the frying pan and ran."

"Her testimony said as much. In the interview with Brass she said and I quote: _"Then he started to kick me... Mr. Qantas came into the room and... I think Mark shot him... I don't know. I just remember jumping up, grabbing the frying pan and hitting Mark as hard as I could, before I raced out of the door."_ It fits." Catherine said from her seat next to Warrick, looking up from the folder in her hands. "Yeah, and the medical report on her confirms that she has been kicked, hit and ran barefooted across Vegas. I mean, her apartment is on the other side of Henderson." Warrick responded with disbelief, picking up photo's showing her body bruises and blistered feet.

Looking at a facial shot, he remarked, "She doesn't look much like Grissom, does she?" "Well, he has pretty much always denied having any children or wives. Maybe she's adopted. It doesn't really matter. He cares about her. Enough to actually take time of work. When has Grissom ever taken time off for himself? I remember he once told me that he never screws up his cases with personal stuff. I actually asked him back, "What personal stuff?" Sighing, Catherine continued. "He looked so shocked. If I knew about her then, I guessed his face would have said 'What about my daughter?' I guess it does explain a lot of his behaviour."  
"Yeah. What's it he said? _'There are three things I really have a problem with. Men that hit their wives, sexual assault on children and the scum that deal death to kids.'_ Those would be things that he as a father of a daughter would have to protect her from. Didn't she say something about her mother being a druggie or selling her as a child sex slave?"

"Neither. Her mother had gambling debt and tried to get some kiddie porn from her." Catherine answered referring to the typed interview that Sonette had with Brass and Grissom. "But you're right. I remember Brass telling me how Gill got all heated up and threatening that Ethan guy about the jimsonweed. "You know..." Catherine started as they stood up and walked from the AV Lab, "Grissom asked me yesterday if I didn't see Lindsay in my cases. He told me this serial guy made it seem personal, like he would have to answer the question, what if it was your daughter? I didn't think he meant it that way... or rather this way."  
"Yeah? Well neither did he."

On the TV was a little smiling girl running around in a pink dress. She suddenly stopped next to an elderly woman and started to sign profusely. The old woman's smile turned to a frown as she walked over to holder of the camera. Signing, you could see that she was a little disappointed. Grissom's voice suddenly filled the room. "My little lyric, tell your Grandma that the Thermocycler is there to go with your DNA Analyzer." Looking at the eleven year old signing yet again, the camera zoomed in on her face. She was a very happy birthday girl.  
"Grandma says it no gift for a child." She responded turning back to Grissom.  
"I know that she said sweetie. I can see her hands."  
"Gill! Phone call." The image on the TV moved as the camera was handed to Grissom's mother and the image of his back was seen walking to the open sliding door. A woman now joined the girl.  
"Sonette. Do you like the doll I got you?"  
"Yes Mrs. Patterson. Mrs. Patterson?"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Can I get a blood sample?" The girl asked this as if asking for a hug. Before the startled woman could reply, Grissom emerged from the house and kneeled next to the girl.  
"I've got to go, Sonny. There is a body I need to go look at."  
"Oh! Can I come?"  
"It's covered with bugs."  
"Eww." The girl shuddered, before her face brightened with realisation. "The body must have a lot of open wounds."  
"It's got no head." Grissom answered. Looking at her face, he held up his hands in defeat. "I'll try to bring you a photo." This earned him worried looks from the party guest.

Sonette giggled where she was lying on the couch in Grissom's house. "You know. You never brought me that photo."  
Grissom smiled. "You were one weird little girl. You loved everything forensic. Could look at dead bodies and decapitated heads without blinking, but screamed your head off if you saw a bug while wearing pink fairy dresses."  
"Yeah, I turned out alright." She answered as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
"Yeah. You did." He looked at her. "Its good to have you back in the house again, lyric."  
"If only to watch home movies, daddy?" She asked.  
Smiling Grissom just pointed back to the TV.

Author note: There is actual CSI season 1 quotes in here.

In the episode 4, Grissom and Catherine have an argument about her telling a suspect that his wife has been cheating on him.  
Grissom: "... but I never screw up my one of cases with personal stuff."

Catherine: "Grissom. What personal stuff?"

In the episode 5, Grissom spoke with Warrick in the autopsy room about Ethan dealing jimsonweed to two teenagers.  
Grissom: "There are three things I really have a problem with. Men that hit their wives, sexual assault on children and the scum that deal death to kids."

I think they kind of fits. I got a lot of these types of quotes to "prove" Grissom's daughter's existence. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, it's more of a filler, just to get me back into the writing spirit. Thanks for reading. ;o)


	6. Chapter 6

CSI: Crime Scene Investigators

When Life Merge With Death

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. All original Characters and events are purely fictional.

Author Note: Hi everybody! Chapter 6 is up!!! Bet you didn't think the update would be this soon, did you? Ps. Thanks for all that reviewed and waiting so patiently for my updates.

Recap: The team is investigating a serial killer who murders females of all ages and any background, by stabbing them twice in the neck. Warrick is now on a separate case, the shooting of an old landlord. Now everybody knows about Grissom's daughter, but he now takes time off from work – being hands-off on the cases.

Chapter 6

The morning light was shining in thru the open windows in Grissom's steel kitchen. Bacon and eggs where being fried on the stovetop in front of him. It's been ages since he last made breakfast for his daughter. When Sonette was 18, he send her away. She had to go study at UCLA. He didn't want the fact that he was her father influence any of her professors, so they opted to change her surname to Williams. In Los Angeles, she would get a fair and decent education. After Graduating, Sonette came back to Las Vegas, but moved into her own place. She was so used to living alone by then. Even being apart, they constantly phoned each other at all hours. Specula in one hand and fresh orange juice in the other, he was quite startled when the doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Crossing the living room in order to reach the entrance hall, he placed his juice on the table before reaching the door. He was even more startled at who was at the door.  
Catherine spoke first. "Okay, so you're hands off. We know. We also know that she is innocent. That doesn't mean that this is no longer your case." With that she pushed past Grissom allowing the rest of the team to filter in.  
"Hey Gris! That smells nice. Very kind of you to make breakfast for us, but I already ate." Warrick chirped as he sat down at the table. Sara just smiled as she laid the case folders out on the table, before walking over to the coffee maker to put a fresh pot on. A loud yell startled everyone but Grissom, who just sighed, before standing up, taking an empty glass jug and walk down one of the halls. A couple of seconds later he came back, studying the tiny spider in the jug.  
"You scared him." He said over his shoulder.  
"I don't care! It scares me! Get rid of it!" Came the scared quivering voice.  
"He's harmless."  
"Daddy!" After releasing the spider he spoke again.  
"He's gone." Poking her head into the living room, Sonette looked at Grissom suspiciously.  
"Turn around." Sighing, he did what she asked, before asking with raised hands if she was satisfied. Apparently, she was, because the still pyjama clothed girl then walked into the room, nodding at the other occupants, before pulling herself onto the counter. "Hi, I'm Sonette." She said while offering her hand at Sara, who was closest.  
"Sara."  
"Nick"  
"Catherine"

Nodding at them, she smiled as she saw Greg and Warrick. "Hey! I know you two! You are assigned on my landlords case, aren't you?" The last sentence she said as she pointed a finger at Warrick.  
"Yeah, how you doing? The swelling around your eye seems to go down."  
"Yeah, but it's starting to go real purple." She answered as she touched it slightly.  
"To match your pyjama's?" Grissom asked, his voice and manner confirming what he thought about her being dressed like that in front of company. She just smiled innocently at him.  
"Sonette. Weird name." Nick remarked.  
"I get that a lot. It comes from Sonnet. You know? A poem with fourteen verses?" She answered, relieved at the change in conversation.  
"Sounds typical Grissom." Catherine remarked. Smiling, Sonette jumped from the counter.  
"I'll make the coffee. You guys can go to work."  
"Thanks but I got it." Sara said.  
"No, I insist. Go." Sonette said, pulling Sara to the table. Smiling, Sara sat down with the others.

Shacking his head, Grissom spoke. "Okay. Let's lay this out. Greg? First Victim."  
"Pattie Hilton. She was a 16-year-old blond girl. Stabbed twice in the neck. Found in an alley behind a local supermarket by an employee taking out the trash before closing. The absence of blood at the scene told us that her body had been moved. We haven't located the original crime scene yet. We found a connection between her and the fifth victim, Shannon Cox. They were cousins." Greg said as he pinned a photo of Pattie Hilton on a board that Nick brought in with him and had set up in the corner.  
Nodding Grissom turned to Sara. "Second Victim?"

"Erin Grayson is also a blond. Age 18. Cause of death, two stab wounds in the neck. Bled out at the scene, which was the driveway of the family's home. Her younger sister found her that night. Still no connections to the others." Sara stood up and pinned a photo of Erin next to the one of Pattie.  
Sighing at the lack of evidence, Grissom asked. "Catherine?"

"Twenty one year old Linda Banks was victim number three. A fellow patron in a restroom of a gas station found her. Only tie to the others is being blond and the stabbings in the neck." Catherine, too, pinned a photo of the victim on the board. "Warrick."

"Fourth victim was Alexandria Hobbs. A twenty five year old blond female. Her fiancé found her in her car outside of the dentistry where he practised. There is a connection to one of the other victims. She used to work as the head of the DNA department in the same Testing lab as Kirk Cox. His wife was victim number Five."

Nodding, Grissom picked up. "Shannon Cox. The neighbour found the twenty seven year old blond attorney in her house while the husband was away on business. She has given us the most connections. Being the first victims' cousin and one of her husbands co-worker died in a similar fashion."  
"Yeah." Warrick confirmed as he pinned a photo of both the fourth and the fifth victims on the board. Nodding, Grissom turned to Nick.

Not waiting for his supervisor to ask, he started. "Thirty one year old Trish Millard is the latest victim and also the one who raised some suspicion. She is out of the pattern. She is the only brunette. The gardener found her next to the pool of her house. No connections to the others."  
As he pinned her photo to the board, Sonette joined the conversation. "No wonder I'm a suspect. I not only worked with Alex, but also with Shannon's husband and Trish was my best friend. Then you find my prints at their houses and my blood in one of the sinks. Are you sure that I should be seeing this?"  
This question she directed at Grissom who reassured her by saying. "You may link them, but you're not a suspect. We've got your alibi all covered, right Greg?"  
Nodding Greg replied. "All but for one day. We haven't confirmed her whereabouts for the Alexandria Hobbs murder."  
"Wasn't that on the Sunday? Remember, we found it odd that any dentistry would be open on a Sunday? I'm your alibi then. We were hunting for a new apartment for you when I got called out."  
"Yeah! And you stuck me with the lunch bill." Sonette said with a brightened face. "Come to think of it, that was also the day that Kirk called me and asked to come by his place for a friendly coffee. Friendly my ass! When I got there, his wife slapped me with a warrant for my DNA."

Seeing the colour drain from Grissom's face, Sonette quickly added. "Oh come on! I tested my own DNA a hundred times. We've got 8 out of 13 alleles in common. There is no mistaking it! You are my biological birth father!"  
"You were 12 when you did those test!"  
"The entire why thru to 20! So, I haven't tested them in the last 4 years, but thrust me, the result will be the same. And besides, what can she do? Sue for custody? Dad, I'm turning 25 in November. She can't even claim weekends. I'm a legal adult."  
Looking at his daughter, Grissom felt proud. He did a great job in raising her. Seeing the uncomfortable looks in this teams faces, he decided to change the subject. "When did you say you were starting at CSI?"  
"At the beginning of the month. Why?"  
"Hold on! You're coming to our lab?" Greg asked bewildered.  
"Yeah. That's why I was so dodgy when we met. I didn't want you to see me as the boss's daughter. That's why I don't carry his surname. People tend to see me as Dr. Gill Grissom's kid, you know the anthropologist? And then they try to befriend me in order to get closer to him or vice versa. Do you really think if my CV said Sonette Grissom, Conrad Ecklie would have hired me as the new assistant DNA Analyst?"  
"Good point." Catherine responded before asking. "DNA?"  
"Yeah! I love it! It never lies. It's the most constant element in forensics. Okay, so shoe prints do work, but I own like 30 pairs of shoes and it's easy to dump them. Your DNA is always with you. You can't just chuck it in a bin."  
"Warrick Brown's first rule: It all comes down to the shoe prints." Warrick remarked.  
Smiling, Sonette scrunched up her face. "Let agree to disagree."  
Smiling Warrick just nodded.  
Grissom smiled. "See? That proves my point. Different viewpoints! Fresh eyes! All the more reason that you may see all this."  
"Well. You did miss something." All eyes turned to her.  
"What?" Grissom asked, all tense after that statement.  
"Trish is, was pregnant."  
"What?" Grissom asked turning to the brunette girl next to him as she handed out the fresh coffee cups.  
"Yeah. I'm one of the few who knew. That's why she and Charley went to his parents, to tell them the good news in person. That's why I was so sure that she wouldn't be back. She only knew for a couple of days at that time, but she was so happy."  
"Why isn't that in our reports?" Grissom asked as he looked at Nick.  
Shaking his head, Nick scanned the folder. "Doc Robbins report doesn't say anything about her being pregnant." Picking up her phone, Catherine made the call.

Author note: Well, this is a weird chapter. But it is important!

Someone told me that they get confused with the victims, so I decided to dedicate a chapter in placing them. I hope this will clear them up for you and make the rest of the case easier on you.

And someone asked me about the name Sonette. It really does come from the name Sonnet and really does mean a poem with sixteen verses. I just thought that it fits.

CSI Quotes:

"Warrick Brown's first rule: It all comes down to the shoe prints." Warrick Says that in the CSI PC Games. I still count that as an actual CSI quote. ;-)

Thanks for reading. Now please review. ;o)


	7. Chapter 7

CSI: Crime Scene Investigators

When Life Merge With Death

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. All original Characters and events are purely fictional.

Author Note: Hi everybody! Chapter 7 is up!!! Bet you didn't think the update would take this long, did you? And it's not something that I'm very proud of. I'm very sorry about that. You know how they say that life gets in the way of some serial killers to stay in pattern? Well, life got in the way of me updating. I'm sorry. Ps. Thanks for all that reviewed and waiting so patiently for my update.

Recap: The team is investigating a serial killer who murders females of all ages and any background, by stabbing them twice in the neck. Going over all the cases, Grissom and the team learns some new information about their victims.

Chapter 7 – Dedicated to all my loyal reviewers especially El Gringo Loco

All the eyes in the room stayed focussed on Catherine. She was pacing a few feet away with her mobile still next to her ear.  
After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke, "So it's confirmed? She was definitely pregnant?... ...Okay, David, Thanks."  
Turning, Catherine just looked at the others. There was no need to say anything. They all heard.

Another long silent pause filled the room before Grissom finally cleared his throat, "Okay. Let's get back at it. Try and retrace the steps, re-examine everything, talk to the relatives. There is something we're missing and we need to find it before the next body pitches up."

"Don't think so negative. You are a great criminalist. You will find and catch him. Not to mention bury him under all the evidence so that he'll be locked up for ever and ever." Sonette smiled as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Grissom.  
"All she need is some pom-poms and you've got your own personal cheerleader." Catherine remarked, jerking her thump over her shoulder at Sonette.  
"Don't joke. She's got them in her closet." Grissom responded as they watch her trying to balance 4 plates of food.  
"You're all here, so you might as well have some food. Bacon and eggs!"  
"Uh.. I don't eat pork." Sara said a little hesitantly. "I actually don't eat any meat."  
"Bacon isn't pork." Sonette replied.  
Frowning, Warrick couldn't help but ask, "It's not?"  
Grissom apparently already knew her answer because he just sighed and lowered his head.  
"No. Bacon is Bacon!" The young woman just smiled at their stunned faces as Grissom tried to explain.  
"When Sonette was about 6, we had pork chops for lunch at my mothers. When I asked her if she would like any, she said no, she didn't eat pork. I then asked if she ate bacon."  
"After I replied yes, my dad said that bacon comes from a pig. I then insisted that Bacon comes from Bacon. I still joke about it." She smiled.  
Catherine laughed out loud. "When Lindsay was young, she used to make us a mixed salad with cabbage and try to get me to cook the lettuce. I guess all kids have their little food mishaps."  
"It all comes with growing up." Nick smiled at them.

"Growing up? Wait..." Sara said more to herself that to the others as she placed her food down and picked up the folders. "16, 18, 21, 25, 27 and 31. Their ages count upward."  
Jumping up from the kitchen counter where she was busy eating, Sonette spoke. "You know what this reminds me off?" She asked as she pointed to the board. "Vampire princess mew. In this one OVA, there was this killing demon/vampire thingy, who killed people following the life cycle she would never have, seeing as she was busy dying and would never reach it."  
"Are you saying we're looking for a non aging vampire?" Warrick asked in disbelief.  
"I think she kinds of have a point. Not the vampire thing. Look." Greg said as he too stood next to the board and pointed. "They follow a typical life timeline of the average female. Starting with a young teen, sixteen and eighteen, moving to twenty-one, which is the legal age for drinking and gambling. The next ages don't really matter; it's where they are in their life that's important. Look, engaged, then married and finally pregnant."

Everyone considered this for a moment. Grissom finally spoke up, "Do you still have that story?"  
Sonette nodded her head, "Yeah, it's in my anime collection. I'll go get it." And with that, she ran down the hallway.  
"I was just thinking. Eighteen was a very important age for her. Graduation from high school and Prom. It could fit in with this theory." Grissom said as he followed her retreating form with his eyes.  
"But what comes next? A mother? A woman at the top of her career? Getting Divorced or widowed? Having grandchildren?" Catherine asked.  
Nodding, Sara picked up the train of thought, "It would all depend on what the killer sees as normal patterns and if this is really what is going on, I say we could safely guess that the killer is then female."  
"This is all just guesswork. We need proof. We need more evidence." Grissom said as he continued to stare at their findings.

"Got it!" Sonette yelled as she ran over to the TV and place the video in the player. "I got this when I was about seventeen, so it's kinda old. I'll just forward to the part I was thinking about." After about a minute, she finally played and watched for a bit, "Here it comes."

_The screen showed an animated woman with dark brown hair sitting on the floor of a Japanese style room. Suddenly her voice echoed thru the room, she was thinking. "Vampire? Who were the victims? A schoolgirl. An older schoolgirl. A collage student. A working reporter. A mother. A path thru life any young girl would expect... but not Ecko!" Gasp! _

Sonette pressed pause. "You see, all the victims were bitten and drained by a vampire – Leaving two puncture wounds in their neck. Ecko's parent died giving her a blood transfusion, so she being only a little kid, thought she was a vampire and so summoned a demon to help her with this little problem. She was dying and would never reach those stages in life."  
"I'm starting to think that someone might have watched this to many times and I'm not talking about you." Nick remarked as he pointed at her.  
"But if that's true, do you really think a girl younger that sixteen is going around killing people like this?" Warrick wondered. The look on his face told everyone how he felt about that idea.  
"Maybe not. We could be looking at some sort of crazed anime fanatic." Greg responded. "Almost like a trekkie fan. Some people take this very seriously."

"But what does this all tell us? Nothing. We're only speculating here and it's not bringing us any closer to finding out anything about the killer or the victims." Grissom spoke up. "Lets try this out. Greg, you phone Brass and try to find out if there are any such conventions going on in Vegas. Sara, go back to the lab, re-trace everything. Warrick, you are still on Sonette's landlord case."  
"And what about me and Nicky?" Catherine asked.  
"You're the acting supervisor. Handle everything in between. Just because we have a serial out there doesn't mean the other cases are going to stop coming in. Nick can help you with that."

Everyone was getting ready to go and move with this new information, that they didn't hear the phone ring. No one even noticed as Sonette picked it up. They did however hear her cheerful voice picking up with fear.  
"How did you get this number?... ...No! Mark, that's not funny... ... Leave me alone!" She slammed it down as she backed away. Before anyone could say anything, a window facing the street scattered into a million pieces. And a brick came to rest on the floor. The black paint on it spelled only three words.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

Author note: Sorry that there is no actual CSI Quotes in this one. I've been a little busy and didn't have time to search for them. The Vampire princess Mew section is an actual quote from the English dub. It's one of my favourite anime! Keep reading and reviewing! I'll keep posting! ;o)


End file.
